Genocide Between Two Brothers
by Rhythmreaper
Summary: A Gothic literature story about two brothers and what they do during their time.


"Did you hear about the crime near the parking garage?" said Barry an officer in the New York City Police Department or NYCPD for short, to his best friend, a lieutenant named Jake.

"Yeah. I heard it was wrong on so many levels." Jake replied with a grimace making an unintentional pun.

The crime was committed by worldly known criminals that were known to be brothers. Nobody knew who they were or what their names were but people called them the Shadow Brother, Moonlit Cats and even Demons of the Night.

These criminal brothers would only commit crime at night in dark clothing and they would attack, steal and kill randomly, every single night, in every country. Nobody knew how they got from one continent to another in one night but it was inevitable to avoid their random attacks.

"Hehehehe. Last night was so fun!" said a mysterious man wearing a black hoodie and ripped pant. He was wearing no shoes but was wearing broken shackles on his feet. Another man appeared behind him. But he looked a lot different than his dirty brother. His hair was combed back, he was wearing a fancy black suit and white pants. He was the previous man's brother. These two were the "Shadow Brothers", "Moonlit Cats" and the "Demons of the Night".

"Good job brother. You killed my business opponent and didn't even leave any single evidence to lead it to me or yourself. For that you deserve a FEAST!".

As soon as he said that, many waiters came in from the darkness wearing white long sleeve shirts and bowties and black pants. They were carrying many trays of meat of every type of animal imaginable and set it down on the floor in front of the savage beast people called human. "You can eat all of this for your flawless kill. You made no mi-steak. And that's why you get this reward.".

The beast of a man jumped at the delicious smelling meat, eating the meat savagely with pure hunger and bloodlust.

"And just like I said, you didn't take a stab at murdering the man with a knife." He chuckled sadistically and turned around. "See you tonight my brother."

7:30pm, one brother in a building in a private meeting, the other waiting for the right moment to strike.

"So, I bet you guys are wondering why I have called you into a private meeting. At night." said the business brother.

"Yeah, what could be so important that you would need to call this meeting at night?" said one of the other businessmen.

"Your Death!" said the business brother as he moved aside revealing his murderous brother and a sharp grappling hook shooting through the window glass shattering everywhere.

The brothers were known for their perfect timing and advanced hearing. As soon as the business brother said "You're" the murderous brother shot the grappling hook and the other brother moved out of the way.

The grappling hook shot through the window and hit the man in the center of his forehead as he muttered his last words. "H-how could you L-" he said but was cut off. Literally. The hook went through his head, blood splurting out everywhere and the head was ripped off from the skeleton, the grappling hook getting stuck through the wall, the head hanging off the hook.

The other businessmen screamed but couldn't be heard because the wall and glass was sound proof.

"Time for all of you to die." the business brother said while laughing maniacally.

The other brother flew through the window and landed on another businessman and ripped his hand off. The businessman screamed in horror and pain but the murderous brother kept on tearing the man apart with incredible strength, his eyes filled with sadistic delight. When he finished, you couldn't even notice that the man even had a face and the blood washed away any fingerprint left on the dead man's body or clothes. The business brother enjoyed the sight but knew he had to leave before anyone heard the screams through the broken glass. He left through the door and locked it behind him and disappeared through the night. The other brother killed through the night leaving no evidence behind, just blood and headless bodies. He took one of the bodies and threw it down the building and then took all of the heads with him and the ID cards and wallets and left.

The reason he took the heads was one, he liked collecting the heads of his victims and two, he didn't like to leave evidence of who the victim was.

The next day, the cops noticed the rotting corpse on the street in front of the building the murder happened. They searched every inch of the 10 story building but couldn't find any weapons or any evidence of who did it. But they knew who exactly did it. They knew it was the "Demons of the Night" because every victim of the two brothers were always beheaded.

"I guess you could say they were be-headed for an awful death." said a cop making the obvious bad pun. Some cops laughed but not all of them. The situation was grim and in 2 years, the two brothers had already killed 35 million people.

"Hmmm. Wait a second. I just realized something." said a detective looking through the bodies. He had found one tiny piece of evidence that had been overlooked through the whole years. Documents and blueprints of ideal technology had been stolen and all of the men/women that were murdered were all businessmen and women that opposed one huge and successful business. Future is Here Industry(FHI). The detective explained every detail to his higher ranking officers but they said they needed more evidence.

3 years passed. Thousands of murders and terrorist-like attacks happened through the world. Millions died through those attacks and finally the Cops, Army, FBI, CSI, Marines and every other military in the world gathered the only business in the world left standing. Future is Here Industry. They charge through the doors, telling everyone in the building to stand down. They go through every office searching for the CEO of the company. They finally get to the last floor and bash the door down to the main office.

A horrible stench wafts through the air and they see a sea of blood and countless bodies on the floor. But in the middle room hanged a beheaded man with ropes tied to his wrists and ankles. The man had no shirt and had cuts and bruises near his lung and stomach. They slowly moved closer, cautiously, and noticed a writing in blood near the body in a different language not known to many. At the end of the writing was a smiley face in blood. They looked for clues who could have done this and who was the beheaded man. After days of searching and decrypting the writing, they learned that it said…

"You deserve this as your punishment my dear brother. For everything you have done to me. Hope you have a fun time in hell!"

The military was surprised that the man's own brother killed him and that now the most dangerous of the two was roaming through the world. Killing at their will.

"That is some sick brotherly love…" said the general, disgusted at what they had found.


End file.
